Test Character
This article, Daisuke Satō, is property of Yuzura. :"I thought my life was over when I beat Kenpachi and I was offered the position as a Captain. I did't know it was possible. There are only so many times in my life when arrogance takes over, and that was a bit to everyone else. But everyone thought I would rub this in, being the next Kenpachi and Eleventh Division captain. They were wrong. I am different now. More humble... this promotion changed me." :—Daisuke after defeating Kenpachi[src] '''Daisuke Satō' (佐藤大介 Satō Daisuke) is a brutal swordsman and a member of the Anime Arena administration. He has since been distinguished as being a deadly, blood-thirsty warrior, not to be bravely encountered. He is the former captain of the Eleventh Division, later being promoted to be a Royal Guard. He was nearly exiled from Gotei 13 after being tried for the death of Captain Commander. He succeeded with being found not guilty and the crime went unpunished as they could not find enough justification that Daisuke killed him. He is currently the fourteenth Kenpachi, having killed the twelfth Kenpachi. His title in the Royal Guards is the "Dark Wielder" (ダークワイルダー Dākuwairudā). As of the present, he has the most strategic Zanpakutō‎ of any Kenpachi yet. Physical Appearance As a member of the Royal Guard, Daisuke wears a more modified version of the standard captain's haori; a high-collar, white haori, with red markings across the chest area and along the bottom rim of the robes, as well as his personal insignia near the shoulder of each sleeve. Underneath this, he wears a white tunic and, beneath even that, a standard black shihakushō. He also wears a standard white obi, a black hakama, and a standard white tabi, which majority of Shinigami typic. Daisuke is a man of average height, with average brown-colored eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in a spiked-ponytail, similar to that of Renji Abarai. He also allows his bangs to spike outwards. He is fair-skinned and is fairly muscular in build, primarily from his constant training and exercising as a Shinigami. Personality Despite being a laid back Shinigami, he can easily be distributed as a very emotional character. Daisuke often hides his true emotions to the fact he must remain strong. During his time as the Captain of the Eleventh Division, his squad was easily one of the most powerful and defenseless. He was always very colorful on the inside. During this time, he treated all of his officers, particularly his lieutenant as close family. He enjoys fighting only when he can fight to save the ones he love or beside the ones he love. He nevertheless remained laid back as Captain but was still caring to other Shinigami. At an early age as a captain, Daisuke always conflicted with authority. He was constantly seen arguing with the Captain Commander, typically just to get his way with decisions. He is not one to let go arguments and constantly fights for his opinions. Since he was a child, he has always been very head-strong and concrete about the decisions he made and wanted. Ever since his promotion as a Royal Guard, he has been a proud Shinigami. He does not intend to be arrogant but he cannot control that at times. He typically acts selfless and humble and just knows he is more capable of helping people at such a high position. History Becoming a Shinigami Daisuke was born in a low-ranking family in Rukongai, of District #79. He was born and raised here and lived in the bad part of the district. He was raised by his mother, his uncle, and his older sister in a rather small house. His mother, Izanami, and older sister, Azumi one day brought him to the training arena to watch Shinigami training. He loved watching them spar in battle, and then knew he wanted to be a Shinigami. His older sister went to train at Shinō Academy at age sixteen, not long after he first saw Shinigami fight. Three years later, she came back a graduated Shinigami, having already mastered a Shikai. From that point, Daisuke looked up to Azumi and from there definitely knew his path. At this point, he had been twelve. A year after his sister graduated the academy, his mother let him go to Shinō Academy as well. This experience was easy and fun for him. He saw it as a game. When he would spar against other souls with wooden blades, he would easily annihilate his opponent nearly every time. His primary master, Ryusuke Akiyama, who later became the Captain of the Third Division, always saw him as arrogant but powerful and strategic. Daisuke always remembers the words he overheard his master say one day during an interview with his parents: "He is a rambunctious and arrogant boy. But I must admit, he has a bit of reason to be so. He is a powerful yet strategic master with swordsmanship. He thinks out before he strikes and finishes with a massive blow. His battles with others always end quickly, not surprisingly." These words encouraged him even more. It had been five months since he began going to this academy when Ryusuke decided he wanted him to determine his Zanpakutō. He was put through a rigorous method attaining his destined Zanpakutō (similar to what Ichigo Kurosaki went through). In an empty space lay a field of released swords. He was told it usually takes hundreds of tries before one could find their true Zanpakutō. He went in the area, unable to leave until he found his swords. He browsed the swords, in the field alone. Some looked deadly. Some looked strategic. Some looked threatening. Some looked plain. He noticed a particular metallic crimson sword with some Japanese writing on it and black fiery designs on it. He immediately could tell it was made for him. He picked it up and he was summoned in a large empty area. He knew this was where he would encounter his Zanpakutō. In this area, he encountered a girl wearing black armor with short black hair in a bun. Her eyes were gloomy and threatening but serious. The two intently glared at each other for several moments. A grin grew across the girl's face and spoke to him. "So you're Daisuke? Nice to meet you." Daisuke questioned who she was without greeting back. The girl identified herself as Akai Akumu (赤い悪夢 Akai Akumu lit. "Red Nightmare"). She stated that he had powers extremely pre-mature, but that he is already capable of Bankai. Before he could ask anything else, she said the chant of the Zanpakutō itself: "Intensify." Daisuke was immediately sent back to where he was in the field of swords. The sword he picked up suddenly started glowing red. A large wave of intense fiery energy blasted. A few other Shinigami officers ran in to see what had happened, and he was gone. His Zanpakutō appeared to have transported him. He ended up right behind the officers afterwards. He did not know its power beforehand but knew it could be an effective Shikai. He committed the chant to memory: "Intensify, Akai Akumu." He stood there in front of Captain Commander Kyōraku in his officers after being taken back to the academy. They exchanged a few looks, and then Daisuke asked if he would become an official seated Shinigami in Gotei 13. Kyōraku confirmed he should not become a Shinigami yet and that he should perform one more task: master Bankai. To shock, Daisuke asked why he thinks he could already master such a high, Captain-level technique. He then goes to an open area and spars with his older sister, Azumi for a bit, hoping his Bankai would trigger. When it didn't, he attempted his Shikai in battle. He called the chant and he was brought back into the realm of his Zanpakutō to find himself encountering Akai Akumu appearing differently. She had been wearing a different outfit and her height had been slightly shorter. She said softly to him, "My name is Kasai Akumu no Uzu (火災悪夢の渦 Vortex of Fiery Nightmares). I.. am your Bankai." To surprise, he refuses to display any shock, in over-confidence. Daisuke questions why she so suddenly transformed into her Bankai form. She stated that it is selfless potential and that this will always allow him to use his Bankai. Azumi stands there calmly stands there witnessing a large demonic glow from his Zanpakutō. He was soon summoned back and he saw his Zanpakutō glowing as well. He collapsed into his own shadow, then realizing its practical ability. His Bankai allowed him to fuse into shadows. After going back to the Captain Commander, he was then promoted to be a seated officer Shinigami in Gotei 13. He stated that he currently did not know which division or seat he would be yet, but that he would determine such within the span of a week. Becoming a Captain After approximately three days after mastering his Bankai, Daisuke watched a Shinigami get brutally killed in a challenge against Kenpachi with Azumi. She told him that there are always people that think they can beat a Kenpachi, so they challenge them to a fight to the death. Daisuke found this very interesting, but wanted to find more appeal to this. He told Azumi that he wanted to challenge Kenpachi to a fight. Azumi, in shock, said "But you have little experience with your Zanpakutō! You haven't even mastered using your Bankai yet!" Poetically, Daisuke speaks the words: "A Shinigami does not control his sword. His sword controls him." Azumi then allowed these words to sink in and she then told him he could try, but if he dies, he dug his own grave. The next day, Azumi and Daisuke went through intense training of sparring. They engaged in fiery fights. Azumi noticed that Daisuke was doing surprisingly well against her as she wields two swords as opposed to one. Azumi decided she'd use her Shikai: "Shine, Akashingō (輝く光 Red Light)." A dark crimson bright light gleamed from Azumi's Zanpakutō and a and shined across to Daisuke, practically blinding him. The Zanpakutō then turned into a permanent shade of dark crimson and she crossed them into an X shape and said, "Shinku konran ni moyasu! (真紅混乱に燃やす Burn into the crimson chaos)." She replaced the swords to their position again and flung her whole body forward at Daisuke. The swords were very physical. They had massively thrust against Daisuke's blade and he continued to defend. She was about to release a giant strike as a black aura surrounded one of her Zanpakutō. Daisuke, to defend this, called the chant of his Zanpakutō's Bankai, as if it came naturally to him without being told: "Reap from the black shadows! Kasai Akumu no Uzu!" the sword then transformed to its Bankai state and he reaped himself into the shadows and strike Azumi from behind. In hope of not hurting her, he only wielded to sword to show victory but not to actually strike. The sword was erectly resting on her shoulder, parallel with her neck. They both knew he was ready to battle Kenpachi. The day after his training, Daisuke enters the arena with Kenpachi. "You got a death wish, kid? Prepare to die!" shouted Kenpachi, arrogantly. The two commenced in battle seconds after his words and they both seriously fought. They crossed blades over and over for several minutes, and Kenpachi shouted the call of his Shikai: "Kill! Kaminari Shi! (雷死 Lightning Death)" His sword burst into a large sword-shaped voltage of electricity and he immediately struck at Daisuke when he summoned his Shikai, Akai Akumu. The large fiery wave of burning energy shot from his Zanpakutō towards Kenpachi, with practically no effect. They continued to clash their Shikai against each other for a while until Daisuke decided he was ready to use his Bankai. He called his chant and his Zanpakutō transformed into its Bankai. He went down into the shadows and continued to thrust his blade at Kenpachi and continued to dive back down immediately afterward. He eventually came back from the shadows permanently and knew he would end the battle with a final blow. Daisuke cut his sword across Kenpachi's chest and stabbed him in the heart, piercing his life. Everyone that was watching wildly cheered and shouted his name. The next Kenpachi was a mere thirteen year-old boy. What Daisuke hadn't known was that Kyōraku was there watching the whole fight. Later the same day, Daisuke went to see Kyōraku. He said he knew what division and seat he would be now. He declared Daisuke the new captain of the Eleventh Division, due to being the next Kenpachi— the fourteenth Kenpachi. He accepted the position with no real reaction. He had no shock, confidence, happiness, dispair; nothing. He just took the position. Since that day, he was considered the Eleventh Division's new captain and would lead the entire division. He was at this point considered the youngest Captain to ever be in Gotei 13. Captaincy During his time as the youngest captain, he was highly respected, like all of the other captains. He grew a particularly close bond with his division's lieutenant, Yôji Kojima (五島世二 Kojima Yôji). They always got well along and often battled as training. Though Yôji was older than Daisuke by eight years, he was still easily defeated by Daisuke. Yôji was always pushed to his limits because he knew he had the potential to learn Bankai but has never been able to master it before. Daisuke always attempted to get Yôji's Zanpakutō to its Bankai form. After several methods, his Zanpakutō had not transformed into a final release. He told him to release the Zanpakutō. Hence, he said "Bleed, Kakushi Asashin (隠しアサシン Hidden Assassin)!" He then released his own Bankai and threatened to destroy his Zanpakutō right there if it did not release into Bankai. Yôji surprisingly remained calm when he did this, but the sword eventually broke apart without Daisuke striking at it. It shattered into millions of flying small shards that then began to fire at Daisuke and the sword then grew a large electrical shard out of it. Yôji always remembers Daisuke during his captaincy for this and thee two of them got along swimmingly, even when in battle. He as a captain has dealt with numerous emergency situations and lead his division every time. He has been at all captain meetings with the Captain Commander, but he always argued with him about situation. Ever since he was promoted, he would brings several things to Kyōraku's attention and argue with him about it so the action he pleases could be taken. Of course, Kyōraku, being such a laid back Captain, never let arguments escalate into fights. Even though he was a Captain that always argued with authority, he was still in sight of Daisuke's immense power and capabilities. One day, Kyōraku was found in his office dead, stabbed to death. All of the Shinigami in Gotei 13 were tried for the murder that caused his death. It came down to Daisuke. He asked for the justification they received, but refused to provide it to him personally. After the trial, he was eventually found not guilty and he maintained his captaincy afterward. The new captain elected was Captain Commander Emiko Ôshima. She from then on led Gotei 13. Royal Guard Promotion Approximately a month after Ôshima's promotion, Daisuke was considered for a position as a Royal Guard. He and two others were nominated for a position in the Royal Guards. An election was held of the current Royal Guards and Captain Commander Ôshima herself. Majority decided Daisuke was skillful, strategic, and masterful enough to earn a more highly ranking position. He was told the news not long after this was held. He gladly accepted the position but everyone, primarily he, were in great shock, considering he is still only of age sixteen. He was widely welcomed by the other Royal Guards and learned to fight beside them. He was the youngest Royal Guard to ever join Gotei 13. He was indeed skillful and according to everyone, hence earned this rank. Plot Equipment *'Ōken' (王鍵 King's Key): The key of the Royal Palace that can open a gateway to the dimension where the King of Souls is found. It is quite literally grafted into the bones of those who are in the Royal Guard. As such, Daisuke's very bones contain the ability to open a dimensional rift to the Royal Palace, allowing him to transverse the dimensions freely. *'Shadōsutā' (シャドースター Shadow Star): The Shadōsutā is an emblem that allows its wielder, only if a Visored, to maintain their Hollow Mask for as long as they please. It is just to be equipped somewhere on the user, if not held by them, to grant its power. The head of the Visored affiliation, Kenji Kazuma, had previously possessed it for his own purposes but entrusted it to Daisuke because he felt that a Royal Guard could have more use of it. Powers and Abilities Daisuke, as the previous captain of the Eleventh Division, a Kenpachi, and a member of the Royal Guards, is considered a very powerful Shinigami, but also a widely directed target against Gotei 13. Being such a talented Shinigami, he has mastered several different distributions over his years as a Shinigami. At his current point, he has faced many daunting opponents. There have been several times where his traits and statuses disable his capability for vistory, as he has nearly been defeated by the first Neo Espada, Mashū Kato (加藤摩周 Kato Mashū). Throughout his history in Gotei 13, he has developed several tedious able traits. Natural Abilities High Growth Rate: Having earned a position as a Royal Guard, Daisuke is an incredibly skillful individual. Even as a young boy, he possessed an innate talent for many Shinigami abilities. In the Shinō Academy, his instructors noted his quick progression through his classes; particularly Kidō and swordsmanship. He has been notably identified to be a very talented individual Shinigami and is always deemed to have such a high growth rate. High Intelligence: The likes of several other Shinigami were often nothing compared to the intelligence of that of Daisuke's. When in battle, he never strikes before thinking and often considers himself to think too much at times. He was a very knowledgeable Shinigami, aware of several different arts, such as history and fundamentals. By several other Shinigami, he was praised as an extremely intelligent and versatile individual, being smart enough to outsmart others easily during battle. Combat Will: One of his greatest strengths is that he fights to win, even if winning means causing harm to himself. For this reason, he inherited Yamamoto's nickname, Old-Man Genocide (親父の大虐殺, Oyaji no Daigyakusatsu). He is willing to utilize suicidal techniques and tactics to win a fight, killing everyone in his path if he has to. Vast Spiritual Power: Daisuke possesses an immensely vast amount of spiritual power. His energetic volume is massive and he is always capable of performing Kidō without running out of spiritual power. He is easily able to maintain his spiritual energy, and can also very easily conceal his spiritual pressure when needed, particularly not to reveal too much of his own strength before a battle. Genius Tactician: Being a member of the Royal Guards, he is very tactical during battle. Daisuke constantly plans out his attacks and movements and never strikes before thought of the outcome. Everyone knows him as the one who always opposes straight-forward non-tactical strategies. He is immensely intelligent when it comes to tactically and strategically fighting. The Captain Commander realized this distributed trait nearly immediately after his appearance in Gotei 13. He has encountered numerous occasions where he must battle while strategically analyzing his opponent's battle strategy. Immense Strength: Daisuke's true physical prowess goes beyond flashy skills, such as Kidō or speed. His strength has visibly surprised Seireitou, as he was able to grab his rival's Bankai with ease. Swordsmanship Ever since Daisuke began training at Shinō Academy, he has been considered a very fast-learner at the art of swordsmanship. He was very quick to mastering his Bankai and Shikai as well. He knows the criteria of a swordsmanship and the honor possess a sword has. He is one of the most powerful Shinigami in Gotei 13, according to the Captain Commander. Kidō Master Daisuke can easily use and employ Kidō at least on the degree that he can fight on par with Mashū Kato. He sees Kidō as a way to supplement his fighting style, though, as he showed Kato, he is more than capable of fighting solely with Kidō. Daisuke can easily be considered a master of Kidō, being able to use high-level Kidō without incantation, as well as using them in unique fashions. Daisuke is well known for being able to create new Kidō with ease and being able to use Kidō in many unorthodox ways, so as to surprise his opponents. Unlike any Kidō user seen before him, Daisuke can summon Kidō with just waves of his hand, conjuring up barriers, offensive spells, and even sneaky trap spells to fool his opponents merely by willing them into existence with his thoughts. He is easily one of the most skillful masters at Kidō as well as creating unique Kidō. Hakuda Being a master Shinigami at hand-to-hand combat and straight forward brawl, Daisuke is competent at melee-related techniques. He has shown himself capable of taking on a whole range of opponents while unarmed, even being able to catch their swords with his hands due to his reflexes. Other Skills *'Shemuri Jōshō' (シェムリ上昇 lit. "Rising Reap"): This technique is used by Daisuke when he only needs to help others and never for himself. When he uses Shemuri Jōshō, he is capable of summoning a dark force field around someone else at any location in the same realm. Daisuke had to use it on his sister, Azumi during the invasion at Hueco Mundo. *'Neo Shard' (ネオシャード Neoshādo): Daisuke's Neo Shard ability allows him to perform multiple other techniques used for manipulating the opponent in alternate ways. **'Neo Tawami: Reishainingu' (ネオたわみ：レイシャイニング lit. "Shining Ray: Neo Reflection"): Using this technique, Daisuke is able to deflect any attack and strike it against his own opponents. He used this ability against Mashū Kato during the trip to Hueco Mundo when he performed his Cero. **'Neo Hakai: Reishainingu' (ネオ破壊：レイシャイニング lit. "Shining Ray: Neo Destruction"): This ability allows Daisuke to destroy any item or weapon he pleases. However, this cannot be used to ever destroy a person at any time. If the user is found attacking a person with this attack, they will be destroyed themselves. Daisuke has only had two uses of it, both when in Hueco Mundo. *'Hageshī Burakku' (激しいブラック Black Fire lit. "Fiery Blackness"): Daisuke has his "Black Fire" technique which allows him to possess a deadly fire within his hand. He was yet to figure it its capabilities as he has only held the fire; and has never used it because its spiritual pressure is far to dangerous and deadly. Zanpakutō Akai Akumu (赤い悪夢 Akai Akumu lit. "Red Nightmare"): Daisuke's Zanpakutō is able to trick his opponents and deemed one of the most useful Bankai in Soul Society. It is a typical Zanpakutō in the form of a regular katana. Akai Akumu physical form is a slim female wearing pitch black armor. *'Shikai': Akai Akumu is released by the command "Intensify" (激化する Gekika suru). This Shikai allows him the ability of telepathy. The Zanpakutō when released begins to glow a metallic crimson surrounding the blade itself and a black aura starts to surround Daisuke's body. :Shikai Special Ability: When he releases his Zanpakutō, Daisuke can teleport to any location within a ten mile radius. Also, when capable of manipulating others' minds after perfecting his Shikai, he is able to send messages to a selected person through their minds from a wide distance. He scares with his Shikai because of its ability as most Shinigami are unable to adapt to his abilities and otherwise cannot defeat him. Afetr acquiring Hollowfication after going to Hueco Mundo, he realized that when he combines the ability of his Shikai and his Hollow Mask, he is able to manipulate others' sight and what they see, simila rto Sōsuke Aizen's Shikai. *'Bankai': Kasai Akumu no Uzu (火災悪夢の渦 Vortex of Fiery Nightmares): :Bankai Special Ability: *'Bankai: Stage Two': :Second Bankai Special Ability: *'Ryukai': :Ryukai Special Ability: Hollowfication Former Powers and Abilities Shiro Kage Mode Daisuke's Shiro Kage Mode (白影モード Shiro Kage Mōdo lit. "White Shadow Mode") is the "Ultimate Awakening" form only achieved by Daisuke. It allows him to go into his much more advanced and skillful form allowing him much stronger capabilities. Daisuke attained this at age eight and has only had use for it a single time— the moment he achieved this transformation. This form was soon stripped from him when he was about to use it in a battle against Mashū Kato. Kato stunned him and removed his capability of this technique any further and as such, he was no longer to use it. *'Enhanced Durability': When clad in the Shiro Kage Mode, his durability has increased to the point that a normal knife is incapable of penetrating it. *'Enhanced Strength': Daisuke's strength in this mode is such that a simple punch could easily cause an adult human being to implode. When using full-power, he could easily completely destroy a fifty mile-high mountain into rubble in a single punch. *'Enhanced Speed': When in this mode, he particularly becomes immensely fast in natural speed. He is considered to be as fast as lightning, and even faster than Shunpō. When in this form, he is practically able to teleport, leaving no sign of movement but a small black aura surrounding him before he moves. Affiliations Gotei 13 Due to being the first captain of the Tenth Division and an honorary member of the Royal Guard, Daisuke is very closely tied to Gotei 13. Ever since he became a Shinigami and Captain, he has alays done situations to help Gotei 13 and has always done his best to support it. Gotei 13 easily accepts Daisuke as one of its most trust-worthy members. Despite possessing a Hollow reiatsu, being a Visored, he is nevertheless accepted just like any other Shinigami. Visored At age seventeen, Daisuke was sent on an S-ranked Mission to Hueco Mundo to fight off the Arrancar residing there before the Neo Espada emerge. During this mission, he was forcibly turned into a Visored: a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid. He had been able to then manipulate Hollowfication as well as a Hollow Mask when he pleased, but was incapable for maintaining it for a long period of time; usually only a few minutes at a time. He seeks out the head of the Visored affiliation, Hachigen Ushōda, having the fact that Shinji resigned to focus more leaning around Gotei 13. He taught Daisuke how to hold his Hollow Mask for a longer period of time and even how to go Complete Hollow with absolute control. He was then respected by the Visored as a trusted member of the hybrids. Trivia *Daisuke's name was originally going to be Noel, but per the author, it was changed for the sake of having a Japanese name. *Daisuke (when he was still Noel) was originally going to star in another of Yuzura's anime, Black Fire, and his upcoming parody series, Detergent: The Sequel to Bleach. Quotes *''"The phoenix dies and dies again only to keep fighting."'' —Daisuke to Kyōraku *''"Life is pointless unless there is death. If one lives forever, they can only die proudly if in battle."'' —Daisuke to Azumi *''"I joined Gotei 13 hoping to be highly ranked. When it happened, I was broken into humbleness."'' —Daisuke to his mother and uncle Akai Akumu *''"Blood spills before the sight of a blade, not during."'' —Akai Akumu to Hollow Daisuke *''"Greetings are only for power determination. Saying a first word to an enemy reveals your capabilities immediately."'' —Akai Akumu to Daisuke Hollow Daisuke *''"When the sword is drawn, it must taste blood."'' —Hollow Daisuke to Daisuke *''"There is no way to avoid the chaos. You can only build on to the destruction."'' —Hollow Daisuke to Daisuke Titles Category:Test Pages